Catalina
Catalina é uma personagem da série Grand Theft Auto, considerada antagonista principal de Grand Theft Auto III (2001), que também aparece como uma personagem principal em Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (1992). Ela é uma criminosa em Red County em GTA San Andreas e líder do Cartel Colombiano em GTA III. Ela também é a prima do líder da gangue Varrios Los Aztecas, Cesar Vialpando. História Personalidade Catalina é retratada como uma psicótica imprudente e extremamente agressiva, que usa seus parceiros até que eles deixem de ser úteis a ela (como visto com Carl Johnson, Claude e Miguel). Muito mais do seu psiquismo é trazido à tona durante suas conversas com Carl Johnson durante os eventos de GTA San Andreas, e com frequência nas missões. Ela também parece sofrer de um complexo de perseguição, possivelmente devido a um tratamento cruel por seu irmão e padrasto quando criança, dizendo a Johnson: "Eles tiveram que morrer, porque VOCÊ estava lento e estúpido, como um moleque gordo grande que come chocolates, enquanto o pai não dá nada para o sua enteada além de pão velho e bolorento!", logo depois de uma missão em que Catalina mata várias pessoas em um clube de apostas, culpando Carl por isso. Vida até 1992 thumb|200px|Catalina em [[1992.]] Catalina, descendente de mexicanos e colombianos, começou suas atividades criminosas, em algum momento antes de 1992, quando se encontrou com Carl Johnson com a recomendação de seu primo, Cesar Vialpando, reunidos em primeiro encontro em Dillimore, com Catalina ameaçando dois homens com um faca. Relacionamento com CJ Os dois tornam-se romanticamente envolvidos em 1992, Catalina colocou CJ em uma forma extrema de BDSM antes de cometer um assalto. Os dois começam a roubar vários "alvos fáceis" identificados por Catalina, incluindo um posto de gasolina em Dillimore, um banco em Palomino Creek, uma loja de apostas em Montgomery e uma pequena loja de bebidas em Blueberry. Relacionamento com Claude O relacionamento deles, no entanto, torna-se tenso sobre o desejo de dinheiro de Carl para ajudar a tentar libertar seu irmão, Sweet, que foi preso pelo Departamento de Polícia de Los Santos. Após os dois separados, ela começa uma relação com Claude e "ajuda" ele em duas corridas envolvendo Carl e Wu Zi Mu. Johnson, que vence as duas corridas, ganha uma garagem em Doherty ao invés de dinheiro. Claude, que vai com Catalina em uma viagem de nove anos para Liberty City. Catalina, no entanto, continua a telefonar para Carl e provocá-lo sobre seu relacionamento com Claude, o chamava por exemplo de: porco, cj louco, idiota, bicho, e até mesmo em certa ocasião, enquanto supostamente fazia sexo com Claude, ele telefonou á Carl, gemendo e dizendo para Claude "ir mais fundo, forte e rápido". 1992 à 2001 Catalina e Claude, depois de deixar San Andreas, iniciam uma viagem de nove anos para Liberty City, passando por muitos estados americanos a cometendo assaltos a bancos, incluindo o Texas e Novo México. Os dois, em algum ponto, voltam para San Andreas e compram bilhetes de avião para São Francisco, que foram descobertos no apartamento de Catalina em Los Santos ou San Fierro. Os dois, porém, continuam em sua jornada para Liberty City, chegarem ao seu destino, em Outubro de 2001. Cartel Colombiano Após chegar em Liberty City, Catalina começa com debates e se torna a líder do Cartel Colombiano, e com alguns de seus membros (Incluindo Miguel) rouba um banco na cidade. Depois de roubar o banco, ela dispara a arma em Claude, ele cai "morto" no chão, e explicando que ele é "perda de tempo". Ela continua suas atividades criminosas com o Cartel, aumentando a produção de SPANK e ataca os Yakuza em Staunton Island e a Família Leone em Portland Island. Claude Durante este período, Claude conseguiu escapar do tiro que Catalina lhe dera, e foge de um comboio da LCPD, involuntariamente, com a ajuda do Cartel Colombiano (Que tentavam capturar o Cavalheiro japonês) ele começou a trabalhar para o honrado Leone Luigi Goterelli. Depois de provar a si mesmo, Claude começa a trabalhar para o Don da Família, Salvatore Leone, que segue o Barman de Luigi Sex Club 7, Curly Bob em Portland Harbor, onde ele é visto "vendendo" os segredos dos Leones para Catalina e Miguel. Salvatore manda então Claude destruir um Navio cargueiro utilizado pelo Cartel para a produção de SPANK. Claude depois foge para Staunton Island e começa a trabalhar para Yakuza co-líder Asuka Kasen que começa a atacar o Cartel após a morte de seu irmão Kenji às mãos de um "Cartel assassino", que foi realmente Claude a trabalhar sob as ordens de Donald Love. Love depois envia Claude para recolher um pacote de um estaleiro em Fort Staunton, onde mais uma vez encontra Catalina e Miguel. Asuka, desesperada para se vingar da morte de seu irmão, começa a tortura Miguel para conseguir informação, em seguida, usando as informações para atacar os interesses do cartel, incluindo a destruição de stands de venda de café com SPANK pelo Cartel. Morte Catalina, no entanto, contra-ataca e mata os dois, Asuka e Miguel, e sequestra Maria Latore, usando-a como refém e exigindo um resgate de $500.000 ser trazido para a sede do cartel em Cedar Grove. Claude decide levar o dinheiro do resgate para Catalina e consegue escapar de uma emboscada, feita pela Catalina, que foge num helicóptero e mantém Latore como refém. Claude segue a Catalina até Cochrane Dam, onde ele destrói o helicóptero com um lançador de foguetes, matando Catalina e gravemente o Cartel. Assassinatos *Miguel (morto por contar segredos do Cartel à Asuka) *Asuka Kasen (morta para raptar Maria e pelas interrupções das atividades do Cartel) *Policiais (mortos na fuga com Carl Johnson para o esconderijo) *Ladrões de loja (mortos por roubarem uma loja antes de Catalina e Carl) Aparição em Missões ''GTA III'' *Introduction *Cutting The Grass *Grand Theft Aero *Kingdom Come (Bilhete) *Ransom (Bilhete/Chefe) *The Exchange (Chefe/Morta) ''GTA San Andreas'' *First Date (Chefe) *First Base (Chefe) *Gone Courting (Chefe) *Made in Heaven (Chefe) *Farewell, My Love... (Chefe) *Lure (Telefonema) *N.O.E. (Telefonema) *Home Coming (Telefonema) *End of the Line (Telefonema) Curiosidades *Catalina é a primeira antagonista feminina na série Grand Theft Auto, sendo Molly Schultz a segunda. *Catalina tem visuais diferentes para as três versões (PS2, Xbox e PC) do GTA III. *Na casa dela e possível ver 3 covas e uma pá. Galeria Catalina1.png Catalina2.jpg Catalina3.jpg Catalina4.png Navegação Categoria:Personagens do GTA III Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Grand Theft Auto III Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Traidores Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Namoradas do CJ Categoria:Namoradas Categoria:Personagens Falecidos